


Makoto and Ann eat each other's crepe

by Mabodofu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann being a huge gay, F/F, First Kiss, Horsing Around, rating's for the latter half of the fic, tho it's still baby level activity don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabodofu/pseuds/Mabodofu
Summary: The more time she spends with Makoto, the more Ann finds herself unable to act as planned.





	Makoto and Ann eat each other's crepe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as proof that I can write vanilla if i try hard enough (?) Anyways it's like 3am please don't judge the quality as as usual, I don't beta, I don't proofread, and I don't think at all during my writing process.

Makoto was a beautiful girl. Her stern dark brows to the light pink of her soft lips. Brilliant red eyes, contrasting against the paler glow of her skin. As she lowered her gaze towards the crepe in her hand, her tongue darted out to lick at a dribbling drop of chocolate ice cream that was trying to escape its crepe-y prison. Ann was mesmerized. 

Makoto looked up at her and blinked twice. “Um...did you want to try mine?”

“Huh? Oh, haha,” Ann broke into an awkward laugh. It wasn't like her to space out like this! “No I was just day dreaming. Thinking about how good crepes are.”

Makoto returned a light chuckle before holding the delectable item closer to her companion's face. “Here, try some!”

Ann gave her a short ‘are you sure’ glance before hesitantly leaning forward and taking in a mouthful of milky thick chocolatey goodness. The flavor filled her mouth, overpowering the remnants of her own strawberry ice cream.

“Mmm, delicious..,” Ann gave an exaggerated response before flashing a smile. “I usually get the fruity flavors, but chocolate is always soo rich!”

“Mhm,” Makoto nodded. “Can I have some of yours?”

“Oh yeah, sure!” She held her own strawberry crepe towards the other girl, who proceeded to follow Ann’s example. 

“Mmmm,” an exaggerated noise of approval, as if copying what Ann had done. Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips for remaining traces of dessert, as if concentrating on savoring every drop. “Strawberry is definitely a lot lighter than chocolate....maybe I should have gotten it instead.”

“If you really like it, we could just trade,” Ann laughed. 

Makoto waved her hand briefly, slightly surprised at the idea. “Oh, no no! I couldn’t… I’m just thinking out loud to myself.” 

The tinge of pink that rose in Makoto’s face brightened her complexion, in comparison making the deep red of her eyes shine with color as well. Just thinking about how the girl standing before her just ran her dainty tongue across the ice cream in Ann’s hand made her suddenly feel very nervous about continuing eating it.

“We can share then, if you ever want some more chocolate just have some more, and I’ll have a bite of yours as payment!”

“Oh...that’s an idea.” Makoto smiled. She seemed to like the thought of sharing. “If it’s alright with you…” What was especially endearing was how the stern older girl was always so commanding and brimming with confidence on the battle ground, yet when accompanying a friend in any social situation she’d turn meek with uncertainty. It was clear that Makoto wasn’t very well versed in the art of fooling around with friends after school. Yet the concept came as a blessing in disguise, as Ann received the pride of knowing she was one of Makoto’s firsts. First friend to share a crepe with. First friend to have a second hand kiss with.

Or at least, she just liked to believe she was the first. There was no way to know for sure unless she asked. Which she never would.

The two girls were likely a sight to behold. Standing side by side in the summer shade on the curb of the bustling main street of Shibuya, both quite striking in looks, elegant in stature, and imposing in grace. Ann liked to imagine she held such a noble image, though in her opinion Makoto probably suited the description a lot better. Being with her however made the amateur model more focused on standing straight than she usually was.

It was so relaxing to just have a day out in town like this, especially after all the heavy work they had been doing crawling through dungeons during their supposed summer vacation. Although bonding with a new friend was still more of an ordeal than a real relaxation period. Especially with someone as outstanding as Makoto.

Ann was still embarrassed at doubting and disliking the girl before. It wasn’t really her fault, and the situation was complicated. She knew all this, but still felt upset that she was so blind to the struggle her now-ally had been going through. 

A tap on her shoulder. “Ann? What are you thinking so deeply about? You’re spacing out.”

Her eyes blinked three times in quick succession. “O-oh, oh sorry. I guess my mind just started wandering.”

“It’s fine, I mean a lot’s been going on and all...Medjed and Futaba...all that. There’s a lot on my mind too.” The attempt to make Ann feel more comfortable about her blanking out was just such a natural, small thing, yet it made her smile.

“Actually, I was thinking about how we first met.”

“...Oh,” Makoto was again a little startled at the response. Every time her eyes widened, it gave Ann a clearer glimpse of the fullness of those red irises. “We didn’t really have a good start. Personally I don’t like to dwell on it too much.” Her expression fell as her gaze drifted downwards, her long lashes now fully visible against her skin.

“D-don’t worry! I wasn’t thinking about the bad stuff or anything!” Ann waved her free hand about while her other still clutched tightly to the remains of her crepe. “Just--I dunno, I just still think about how silly it all was. Doubting each other and everything...when look at us now! On a crepe date like this.”

There was a delayed response as the dark haired beauty absorbed her embarrassing comment. But eventually upon fully processing it, she looked up into Ann’s eyes and returned faint smile, with yet another rosy blush rising to her cheeks. “That’s true. It is pretty funny when you put it that way.” Another chuckle. “I shouldn’t think so hard about the bad....I really look up to how positive you seem to be, Ann. It’s...It’s really motivating.”

“Positive? Me? O-oh, thanks.” When was she ever positive? She couldn’t think of a single example at this moment, almost forgetting what her personality even was up to this point. “I think it’s more you who really leads us with your perseverance. Sometimes I just can’t help but doubt what I’m doing. But having you by my side gives me strength! Or something like that.” She was blushing now too. Compliments were embarrassing.

“I’m just doing my best for the team..,” Makoto’s face was reaching a similar level of warm as her eyes, “Thanks. I, um, appreciate hearing this from you, Ann.”

Ann placed her free hand on her hip and flashed her signature smile. “No problem! I’m always here to remind you how cool you are! Our team’s beautiful Queen!”

“Even if my name is Queen, I feel you would fit that roll better. You’re so open and confident, things I’d think would be good attributes for a queen.”

“Still, you’re so much more clever than me, Makoto! If I’m the queen then you’d have to be the king!”

They both laughed, but there was now an undoubtedly tense feeling in the air. Were Ann’s palms feeling so sweaty from the the summer heat, or just pure unadulterated nerves? Her immediate reaction to not knowing what to do was to laugh. Play it cool. 

“Ah,” Makoto let out a brief sound, which Ann might not have noticed if it wasn’t for the fact that immediately after the other girl moved in to place a hand over her own. Ann’s crepe holding hand in particular, and Makoto drew in to lick at a drop of ice cream that had been dribbling down the side. It had fallen deep enough that the pink of her flesh grazed slightly against the end of Ann’s fingertip. 

Ann’s entire body tensed, as if being struck by a freeze ailment. Makoto finally pulled herself away and their eyes made contact once again. 

“Sorry, it was dripping so I just couldn’t help it…”

Ann was at a loss for words. She’d never had so much trouble communicating with someone before. She also suddenly felt like the entire world was staring at her, even though the passersby likely didn’t even take account of their existence here in the shade by the side of a street. No one turned their way, yet Ann felt like heavy stares were burrowing into her.

It was all in her head, and it was driving her crazy.

“Don’t worry about it! Talking like this, I almost forgot I still had my crepe!” 

“Me too. It really is nice being able to spend time with another girl like this…”

Another pulse. As if Ann’s heart just convulsed and the blood was getting caught in her fingers. Makoto was so dignified like a goddess, yet so pure like a newborn gazelle. A miraculous combination which for whatever reason made Ann’s blood flow run six times faster than it was supposed to. She was overwhelmed with impulses that she’d never had to restrain before. Absolutely overcome, although her limbs were still frozen in place by Makoto’s fearsome magic.

She leaned over and placed her lips against the other girl’s. The moment was brief, yet long enough for Ann to taste the full scope of the milky rich chocolate of Makoto’s crepe.

“There was some dripping on your face, so I got it for you,” she straight up lied in a low whisper, right into Makoto’s ear. 

Makoto was wide-eyed in response. Or in lack of response. There was nothing for a good minute until all the blood in her body apparently rushed straight to her head.

“H-h-huh! Really! I--um,” she tripped over her words trying to scrape together a real retort, but there was nothing. It was clearly Makoto’s first kiss.

Friends don’t normally do this. Was Makoto level-headed enough to realize at this moment? Probably not. It was apparent there was way too much going through her head, so Ann took the opportunity to break the awkward silence by snatching the chocolate crepe right out of her hand.

“If you aren’t going to keep eating it, I’ll help you out.” She could only pray that her voice didn’t stutter at all while speaking, since she was likely as much out of her mind as Makoto was at the moment. There really wasn’t much left to eat at this point, but she took another bite--another second hand kiss--into Makoto’s dessert snack, and each drop of chocolate reminded her of the the taste of her queen’s soft plush lips.

What was she even doing. No one knew, especially not herself. 

“Hey--” Makoto started, “That’s...I’m still eating it…”

…

Ann handed her own strawberry crepe back to Makoto. “We can trade. I’m suddenly really in the mood for chocolate.” An obvious comment ripe with flirtatious intent. But could Makoto see it?

Her face was still burning red. So maybe she did. Either way, she accepted the crepe and started nibbling at the soft bready wrap. “It...it tastes like you, Ann.”

Another loud thump in Ann’s throat. How was she supposed to deal. She wasn’t dealing. She was winging this. At this point she was out of (un)clever lines, so the only thing she really could do was fail to hide her deep blush. “Thanks.” She replied, curtly. Why did she say thanks. Ann felt like an idiot.

“Mmhm..,” Makoto hummed, agreeing with who knows what. “Well, these crepes are really good. We should, um, do this again sometime.”

“Yeah, we should! Definitely!”

“Yes, definitely.”

They nodded at each other. There was some kind of shared sentiment here, but neither girl could quite pinpoint what it was. Likely something along the lines of an equal interest in tasting each other’s flavor a second time, perhaps on a later date.

\-----  
OMAKE [X months later]  
\----

Ann felt like her hair was probably tangling up, having somehow come undone during her scuffle with the girl on top of her. Her body was pinned down to the couch of the student council room, and Makoto’s hand slid under her top to cup against her bra-imprisoned breast. 

“You’re really so...full, Ann,” she mumbled clearly a bit out of breath.

“More to fondle, I guess,” came her reply. She responded a second time by reaching up and grabbing a handful of Makoto’s ass. “You got a lot packing here though...I’m always so mesmerized by this area when you’re in your body suit…”

Makoto’s face flashed a bright red. “S-stop!”

“You know it’s true.”

As if to get the blonde to stop commenting on the finesse of her spandex-clad thief coord, Makoto leaned down into the crook of Ann’s neck, taking in a mouthful of the flesh to suck on. Ann elicited a gasp and a moan in response, though it was quickly cut off by a hand rushing up to clog her orifice.

“Shh, I really don’t want anyone to come in here!”

Ann pulled the hand off her mouth and gasped for air. “Didn’t you lock the door?? Don’t be so rough with me, I’m not a shadow!”

“If you think that’s rough, I’ll have to show you just how rough I can be.” It wasn’t the time for Makoto’s competitive spirit to come out, but it happened anyways. She straddled Ann’s waist tightly with her thick thighs and yanked the girl’s bra upward from under her shirt (which she was still wearing, although the sweater and blazer had long since fallen to the floor). Makoto’s dexterious fingers, which were used to tearing shadows into oblivion, instead kneaded heavily into Ann’s breasts, moving in tune with her own hips as she rocked against Ann’s lower body. 

“W-what’re you even doing!! Trying to milk me like a cow?”

“No! Why would you even put that image in my mind?”

 

“Because you’re making me feel like a cow...do you want me to moo too?”

Makoto shut her up with her mouth, and as their lips made contact their tongues quickly began trying to tango as well. Saliva pooled and dribbled out of Ann’s mouth as the two girls failed to do any coordinated making out, and Makoto yelped as Ann suddenly ran her hands up her bare waist.

She responded the only way she knew how--to pinch at Ann’s nipples. She wanted to look at them too, but taking off Ann’s top would require her to let go of her breasts, which wasn’t something she wanted to sacrifice even for a minute.

Both girls were run ragged, even though they’d barely done anything that meaningful. They were fooling around with no plan or knowledge of what good foreplay should be like. 

“You kinda suck at topping...stop milking me, Makoto.”

“S-stop with the milk comments!! I just like to touch them, okay…”

“It’s okay! I’m just playing around! Sorta-ish. Mostly.”

Makoto giggled, and her laugh made Ann start giggling too.

“Well, if you don’t think I’m good at it, we can always practice again some other time. We can’t stay in this room forever…”

“Huh? You wanna stop?? I’d rather you milk me more…”

“...”

Makoto climbed off of Ann, re-adjusting her clothes. “If you say milk one more time I’m breaking up with you.”

“What!! I’m joking, please forgive me.” 

“I’ll think about it if...you treat me to a crepe.”

Makoto didn’t turn around to face Ann, but that was likely because she was embarrassed as she usually got during these moments.

“I’ll buy you ten crepes.”

“I only need one…”

“Then I’ll eat the rest!”

“Ann...please think more carefully about how much sugar you take.”

“...Please don’t mom me at a time like this...I haven’t even fixed my bra yet.”

“...”

More silence, though this time it was warmer than just awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this. who even am i. i wanted them to french kiss but i forgot how to write i guess them's the sticks


End file.
